


Being Bad

by adamsteacup



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Kylo is a cuck i guess, Mild Degradation, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With The Slightest Plot, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Solo Twins, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsteacup/pseuds/adamsteacup
Summary: You’re in a relationship with Kylo, but his twin brother Ben keeps catching your eye. How will Kylo react when Ben takes it too far?
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Being Bad

Ben was your friend. Always there for you since you started dating Kylo. But something about him just couldn’t stay out of your mind. His warm eyes, his smile, he was like the softer side of Kylo that you didn’t often see. 

It was an average night; you, Rose, Finn, Poe/ the whole gang were hanging out at your place. Kylo had to work that night, but you were happy to have them still. 

“I’ll be right back,” you said as get up to walk to the restroom to take a breath. In the hallway, your heart pounded as you tried to push the absolute filth for thoughts you were having about Ben. The way he leaned back on the couch, his long legs spread wide, resting his large veiny hands on his thigh. You would have killed to climb onto his lap. 

You felt someone coming through the dark hallway, so you started to move. Suddenly your body is pressed to the wall, your cheek cold from the cool wall.

“You think I don’t see you looking at me?” _Ben._

Your heart pounded through your chest. His husky breath was by your neck. Your breathing hitched in your throat- you were already wet.

He pressed a firm kiss to your flushed neck, causing a few whimpers to slip out. 

“You _are_ a naughty little girl, aren’t you?” _fuck._

You wiggled your ass back into him, you couldn’t help it. A low moan came from him as you rubbed along his cock. Kylo would kill the both of you if he saw.

He stood back and turned you around; his deep brown eyes locked right onto yours. They then scanned your body down and up slowly until he reached your eyes again. He smirked and sauntered to his room at the end of the hallway. 

_Holy shit._

/ / /

“Babe?” Kylo entered your room. 

“Yeah!” You looked up to see him sit on the chair by your desk, crossing his arms. You were just laying in bed scrolling through twitter.

“Dont act dumb honey I know you’ve been bad.” Your face flushed with heat. _He knows._

A knock came from the door and your eyes darted over to see Ben enter. What the fuck is happening?

“You wanna fuck Ben, don’t you baby?” Kylo’s face held a devilish grin. You didn’t know what else to do so you just nodded. He looked to Ben, “she’s all yours.”

Ben walked over to where you sat on the bed. He grabbed your hair, tilting your head up to see his.

“You want this cock, baby?” Whatever happened to soft, gentle Ben, you didn’t care. you bit your lip and nodded. 

“Use your words” Kylo warned. 

“Yes daddy.” You replied, your eyes still on Ben’s. Kylo muttered a low “fuck” under his breath as he palmed himeself. 

“Open your mouth.” Ben unzipped his jeans, “Now.” 

You opened, sticking your tongue out, watching as he brought out his thick cock. One hand in your hair and another on his dick, he slapped your cheek lightly with it and smeared precum on your tongue. His eyes closed tight as he guided your mouth onto him. You bobbed your head, taking in as much of him as you could. 

He gripped your hair tighter, pushing and pulling you on him. 

“Such a fucking slut. You love my fat cock in your mouth.” You moaned around him, your panties were soaked by now. “Touch yourself- pinch that little clit baby.” You started to rub in circles until you listened to his advice and gave your sensitive spot a pinch. Shockwaves coursed through your trembling body. 

“You’re doing so good baby,” You could barely hear Kylos voice above your heartbeat and the sound of you and Ben’s moans. “Ask her if she wants it.”

Ben tugged your mouth off of him and lifted your eyes to his.

“You want me to fuck that tight pussy of yours?” 

“Yes sir” you felt like you could barely move your mouth, your jaw sore. “Use me.”

“Fuck.” They both hissed. you crawled on the bed so he could kneel behind you.

You pushed back, aching to feel him inside you. His tip slowly pushed in, making you moan with pleasure- he felt like perfection. 

His large hands gripped your hips as he pushed further into you, you couldn’t help but tighten around him. 

Once he was in to the hilt, you let out a gasp. His cock filled you up just like Kylo’s. 

He began to draw back, thrusting in and out of you painfully slow. 

“Please…” you whimpered. He smacked your ass and made it sting. 

“God you’re so tight-” he thrusted faster, the slapping of skin echoed in your small bedroom. 

You couldn’t help but cry out- he was hitting every perfect spot. 

Kylo continued to stroke himself, whispering small curses under his breath as Ben fucked into you. 

“Please..I’m gonna come!” You squealed as he thrusted faster and faster. 

“Come for me baby, now.” you couldn’t hold on any longer. Pleasure ripped through your body, causing you to squeal louder than ever before. He started to unfold soon after. Your cunt squeezed his dick as it pulsed, filling you with his hot cum. 

You could hear Kylo grunt as he came along with you both, their grunts a symphony in your head. 

You all laid back, panting like dogs after a long run. 

“Oh it’s not over baby, you’re gonna get punished later, just wait.” Kylo zipped his pants up and left the room after placing a kiss on your forehead. 

_I don’t know if I can handle any more.._


End file.
